thewinnieyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winifred Perry
'Winifred '(Winnie) Perry is the star of the Winnie Years series by Lauren Myracle. She has an older sister, Sandra Perry, a younger sister, Maggie Perry, and a younger brother, Tyler Perry. She has long brown hair, up until December when she was thirteen and cut her hair for a program called Locks of Love, which is made into a wig for hairless children with cancer. She has a boyfriend, Lars (Lars) Colman whom she met and liked when she was twelve in the seventh grade. Her father is Joel Perry and mother Ellen Perry. Appearances Eleven March On Winnie's eleventh birthday, she had a sleepover party. The guests included Dinah Devine, whom she had thought of a weird kid, whom she had to invite since her dad works with Dinah's Dad, Amanda Wilson, an only child and her best friend forever, Chantelle, and her friends Louise and Karen. Amanda had been Winnie's best friend, so she gave her a pet kitten which Winnie named Sweetie-Pie after Amanda's cat, Sweet-Pea. Dinah and her first bonded when the rest of the guests were playing when Dinah came over to Winnie and commented about her new kitten, "She's so cute." April Gail Grayson is introduced in this book. Her biggest role is in this book, and she seems to steal Amanda away. Twelve March The book starts on Winnie's 12th birthday. She was getting dressed to go to a nice resurant with her family, her sister's boyfriend, Bo, and her new best friend Dinah after losing her old best friend Amanda to Gail Grayson, her schools mean girl. While she was getting dressed, she noticed that she had boobs. She rean to her mom's room. Her mom comments that Winnie looks so pretty before noticing Winnie's predicament. Her mom hugs her and tells her that they're going to have to go bra shopping for Winnie. She wiggles out of her mom's grasp quickly, because she knew that if she showed up to school with a new bra, people might think she only wore one to get the attention of Gail, who is always flaunting her bright purple bra through her clothes. Winnie runs to her room, gets into her closet and shuts the door, where she proceeds to sink to the floor and have a minor panick attack. A few minutes later, her sister finds her there and, after asking Winnie what in the world she was doing, tells her its time to leave. At the resturant, Winnie complements Dinah on her outfit, even thouit gh she kind of doesn't mean it, noting Dinah was even carrying a pocketbook. Dinah returns the favor and compliments Winnie on her outfit as well. Winnie thanks her and looks down, noting that she wore double layers to hide her new developments. They are escorted to a table, and since it is a Japanese resturant, they are required to take off their shoes. Dinah isn't thrilled by this idea, asking Winnie what she should do if her feet stink. Winnie tells her as long as she took a shower recently, she should be fine. They sit down, and, to Dinah's horror, the waiter comes right up to the table and begins to cook shrimp. Dinah clutches Winnie's arm and tells her that she is afraid of them because of their veins. Winnie laughs and teases her, even though Dinah begs her to stop. The family makes a toast to her. The waiter wishes her a Happy Birthday, flicking some shrimp onto Dinah's plate. Later on, they have a sleepover, annoying Sandra because of the mounting level of noise. Winnie mentions her mother would have called it Punch-Drunk. The last time mentioned, Winnie takes the mud mask out of her room, even though she and Dinah both commented it was weird. After putting it on, Winnie remarks that Dinah has some mud in her hair and it throws the friends into a huge fit of giggles. Sandra burst in and furiously realizes the girls used her mud mask without asking. She then leaves, making her sister say, "Sandra, Sandra, Sandra. Do you have to be so loud?" Causing Dinah to laugh. Images Winnie@10.png|Winnie Age 10 Winne @1.png|Winnie Age 11 Winnie.png|Winnie Age 12 Winnie@13.jpg|Winnie Age 13 Category:Characters